Prior art barrel locks and keys are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,025; 3,002,368; and 3,835,674. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated by reference and made a part of the present disclosure. These prior art locks and keys have become increasingly less secure with the passage of time because of the relatively wide, albeit substantially controlled, distribution and use of the keys by a large number of people.
It is the object of this invention to provide a high security lock which cannot be opened with a conventional key or with picks or nails.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a high security key which is uniquely designed to open the aforesaid high security lock, in addition to also being able to open the previously mentioned prior art locks.